


For Warmth

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power is out at Jack's cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #028 "winter"

"I will remind you that this was entirely your idea," said Sam, burrowing deeper under the covers.

Jack hissed as his bare feet hit the icy floor. "Was not," he muttered, not because it was true, but because he felt like being contrary.

"Oh, no," said Sam. She didn't even try to peek out from under her blankets, just raised her voice so he could still hear her. "I distinctly recall being told how wonderful remote mountain cabins were in the dead of winter."

"Do not," he retorted.

" 'It'll be beautiful, Carter'," she quoted. " 'You'll finally be able to relax, Carter'."

Jack dumped three more logs into the fireplace, then began to arrange the kindling. "In my defense, I had no way of knowing there was going to be a _blizzard_."

That was true enough. Every weather report had said there would be cold temperatures but clear skies through the end of the month, but here they were under five feet of snow. It was just an added bonus that the ice had brought down the electrical lines, and the cabin's generator had run out of fuel.

"Still your fault," said Sam, stubbornly.

"What happened to that sweet, agreeable captain I once met?" Jack grumbled.

She peeked out of the blankets just enough to grin at him. "She got promoted to general."

He grinned back, proudly. "She did, didn't she?"

The fire brightened quickly with the additional fuel, and he closed the grate, heading back toward the bed. Sam wiggled when his cold feet hit her shins, but she snuggled closer, pressing her now-cold nose into his neck.

"It really is beautiful here, Jack," she said, softly.

"Company's not bad, either."

Jack wrapped his arms tight around Sam, one hand tangling in her hair. 

Not bad at all.

THE END


End file.
